The invention is directed to an adjustable base for an adjustable bed and more specifically to an adjustable base which can be utilized to support the adjusting mechanism of adjustable beds of different widths. Typical of such adjustable beds are those disclosed in the following patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,290        U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,649        U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,571        U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,410        U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,030        U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,463        U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,332        U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,150        U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,701        U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,784        U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,852        U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,157 B1        U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,863 B1        U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,011 B1        GB Patent No. 2,205,232 A        
The latter patents disclose articulated beds of the type in which the present invention can be utilized in order that any particular bed-adjusting mechanism can be utilized with beds of different widths. More specifically, the adjustable base of the present invention can support thereon a bed-adjusting mechanism of the type disclosed in any of the latter patents for utilization with conventional adjustable beds of differing transverse dimensions, such as twin, queen, king, etc.
The present invention also renders more versatile the adjustable or articulated bed disclosed in application Ser. No. 10/226,337 entitled “A UNIVERSAL ADJUSTABLE BED” filed on Aug. 23, 2002 in the names of Adam M. Weinman and German Borda. The latter patent application pointed out that virtually all conventional adjustable beds require components of different dimensions for each bed size which in turn requires excessive inventory and corresponding increased cost of manufacture, assembly and shipment thereof. This is particularly true if such beds are not shipped in an operative assembled condition which would then require end users to be relatively sophisticated to assemble the beds from individual components thereof. Though the latter patent application satisfies the desirability of reducing components for manufacturing and/or assembling different bed sizes, the latter is accomplished primarily by the utilization of longitudinal supporting members in a bed foundation which are spaced a predetermined transverse distance from each other irrespective of whether the adjustable bed is a narrower bed (twin) or a wider bed (king). By establishing a standard width dimension for all articulated beds between the longitudinal supporting members thereof upon which the bed-adjusting mechanism is supported, the only further requirement is changing the width of the bed foundations and the mattress support panels to accommodate twin, king, etc. mattresses. Therefore, no matter the size of the bed or the bed foundation, the same universal bed-adjusting mechanism can be dropped into the bed foundation or bed frame to form a twin, queen, king or like articulated bed of differing transverse dimensions (double twin, queen, king, etc.). One disadvantage of the latter-described bed-adjusting mechanism is the necessity of maintaining precise dimensions between the points at which the adjustable bed mechanism is bolted or otherwise secured to its associated support frame. Moreover, since the attachment points of the adjustable bed mechanism and the support frame are a single standard dimension, the adjustable bed mechanism cannot be utilized in association with conventional beds (non-adjustable), bed foundations, bed frames or mattress frames which differ from the established transverse dimension, conventional head board and foot board frames, etc., particularly when manufactured by different bed manufacturers utilizing different transverse (width) dimensions. It would be obviously highly desirable to provide a mechanism for associating virtually any bed-adjusting mechanism with virtually any bed frame, bed foundation or mattress frame for virtually any size bed manufactured by any bed manufacturer.